Nikki Cherryflower
Nikki Cherryflower worked in the Department of Floaters with Sergio Turbo and Corolla. She is a badfic clone of Sakura Kinomoto who ended up in HQ by way of a plothole, and actually comes from the same badfic Sergio is from (Neither of them was aware of that for a long time, though) She retired in late 2012 after the events of the Blank Sprite incident, but still gets involved in PPC happening every now and then. Appearance She is 168 cm (roughly 5'6") tall, meaning she's very tall for a Japanese girl. It is suspected CLAMP's "noodle people" character designs are to blame for that, but she isn't complaining. Nikki has been noted as still resembling the canonical Sakuras a lot, something she was uncomfortable with. As such, she keeps her hair long in an effort to not ''look so much like them. Possibly due to her origin in an Italian badfic, her voice has been noted as sounding more like Renata Bertolas' (the Italian dub actress) rather than Sakura Tange's or Yui Makino's. She hides her figure with a long coat as she's not yet used to a teenage body. (She was sixteen years old when recruited, but her body for unknown reasons didn't age past ten. Medical fixed that.) She is also much stronger than her appearance would suggest. Personality Personality-wise, she is very different from Sakura, being less naive and with a keen eye for details. She does, however, seem to share the "everything will be alright" belief of her canonical counterpart - even when faced with a possible prediction of her own death, she refused to buckle under the stress of it fully believing that there could be a way out. (Considering that "death" was meant to happen somewhere between 2012 and 2013 HST and she has been shown to be still alive more than twenty years later, we can say she found it.) While she initially was the rookie of the team, she quickly became fond of her teammates, to the point that she started to look after Sergio as much as he looks after her, or possibly even more considering Sergio's chronical lack of regard for his own wellbeing. Abilities Due to the plot of her home fic, she lost her Card Captor magical powers, but her magic didn't have the time to reform into something else, and so keeps switching system wildly under external conditions. For example, she can become a ''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha mage during a mission in that continuum, only to become a Mermaid Melody mermaid after getting splashed with water. She initially relied on a Muggle-use Wand in order to be able to perform magic, but later managed to make a permanent switch to Nanohaverse magic. She now owns a DoSAT-built Storage Device called "Vanguard", notable for having two different forms (the Lancer staff form and the Saber energy blade form) instead of the single one of usual Storage Devices but has an ever more basic AI, lacking even a voice. Presumably, the latter was reduced in order to make the former possible within the performance limits of Storage Devices. She is also quite proficient at throwing grenades. Oddly enough, she doesn't like them for the explosions, but relies on the various tactical uses "specialty" ones like flashbangs have. Partners and Family Being a badfic clone, she doesn't have a family, and the only two people close to her are her partners, Sergio and Corolla. As they own Sakura Kinimoto, a mini of the character she is a clone of, Nikki is probably the closest thing to an Agent owning a mini of herself that the PPC will ever see. After her retirement, she apparently married Sergio and had a daughter, Keiko. They eventually ended up adopting Shiro Turbo and Saki Cherryflower, two younger AU version of themselves they recruited while helping Keiko in one of her early missions. Mission Reports Home: RC #1587 Partnered with Sergio Turbo ; 2011 HST * "A Very Awkward Exorcism" (Card Captor Sakura) ** Sergio deals with Nikki's training while they kill a hurt/comfort rapefic. ; 2013 HST * Sergio and Nikki, after being accidentally dragged from 2012 HQ to 2013 HQ due to the latter's power outage, help fight the meatloaf monster. Partnered with Sergio and Corolla ; 2012 HST * "Double Birthdays Are Not Cool, Fezzes Are" (interlude) ** Sergio, Corolla and Nikki are celebrating the latter's birthday when the Blackout drags them in 2013 HQ. * "The Fine Art of Copypasting" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) ** Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower and Corolla deal with drenched people, random magical transformations and a Sue with no common sense whatsoever. * "Legendary Illogic" (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Harry Potter), with Agents Ari and Tera (DF) ** Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, Corolla, Ari, and Tera team up to tackle a crossover between Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Harry Potter. * "Unpleasant Memories," Part 1, Part Two (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Card Captor Sakura x Sailor Moon), with Agents Ari and Tera (DF) ** Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, Corolla, Ari and Tera tackle a really annoying Overachiever!Sue and her crossover wreck. * "Lasting Damage" (interlude) ** Sergio Turbo, Corolla and Nikki Cherryflower visit Ari in Medical. * "Blank Sprite" (multi-chapter) ** A simple mission quickly becomes something much more complex when two canon characters disappear completely, and Sergio's past resurfaces. Post-PPC ; 2016 HST * Takes part in the third edition of the PPC HQ Hunger Games, but only ranks 45th out of 48 contestants. ; 2034 HST * "TYH: Youthful Indiscretion" ** Discovers that her daughter has joined the PPC, and does her best to stop her husband from torching the Marquis. * "Runs in the Family" ** Helps Keiko adjust to PPC life. * "An Overabundance of Turbochargers and Cherry Tree Flowers" ** Helps Keiko tackle a fic written by Sergio's original author, and ends up recruiting the fic's AU equivalents of herself and Sergio. MSTs ; 2012 HST * "MST#2," Part One, Part Two (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) ** Sergio, Nikki and Corolla (with the help of several canon characters) mock an incredibly incoherent Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fic. Trivia Nikki's given name is based on a proposed but unused name change for Sakura Kinomoto in the Cardcaptors dub of the series. Despite its sound, it's actually an English name, and a diminutive of Nicole – while "nikki" does exist as a Japanese word meaning "diary" or "chronicle," it isn't used as a name in Japan. Cherryflower is a translation of "sakura," or the Japanese cherry tree blossoms. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Badfic Clones of Canon Characters in HQ